


Самая яркая звезда

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, canonical force-bond, dark!Poe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Форсбонд соединяет магистра Киру Рен и джедая Бена Соло в не самый подходящий момент
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Самая яркая звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для ЗФБ, но так и не было донесено в команду вовремя.  
> мудак!По, джедай!Бен Соло, дарк!Рей в наличии

Бену Соло не шел белый цвет. Рей бы ему непременно об этом сообщила, что он выглядит как кретин весь в белом. Но магистр Кира Рен не опускалась до таких мелочей.

А белый цвет ему всё равно не шел.

Их связь пробуждалась неожиданно, так же неожиданно исчезала. И сейчас Рей была вынуждена наблюдать как еле переставляющего ноги Бена Соло втаскивает в его комнату По Дэмерон.

— И угораздило тебя так набраться, друг! — громогласно заявлял Дэмерон.

Рей не любила пьяных, и наблюдать Бена в таком состоянии ей было неприятно. Она о нем не беспокоилась, просто неприятно. Будило воспоминания о тех днях, когда магистра Киры Рен не существовало, а была Рей с Джакку, вечно голодная и тощая, рыщущая по обломкам имперских кораблей в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что можно было обменять на пайки, и пьяные громилы входили в категорию непосредственных опасностей, вроде Ночного Стража или плохо закрепленных конструкций, могущих обрушиться тебе на голову в любой момент.

По помог Бену опуститься на кровать. Рей наблюдала за Беном: он рассеянно огляделся, а когда заметил Рей, тепло улыбнулся ей.

— Привет, — сказал он невнятно.

Рей не ответила. Отчего-то эта неожиданная теплота лишь усилила ее неприязнь. Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы связь разорвалась прямо сейчас, потому что Дэмерон уйдет, и они с Беном Соло вынуждены будут остаться наедине. И Рей придется наблюдать за ним — таким.

Но Дэмерон не ушел. Он запер дверь, заблокировав замок, и вернулся, присев рядом с Беном на кровать.

— Дурак ты, Соло, — сказал он мягко, убирая с лица Бена темные, спутанные пряди волос. — Дурак и красавец.

Что-то зазвенело в воздухе. Рей ощутила это, даже находясь за сотни световых лет, будто натянулась невидимая струна. Бен не чувствовал этого. Он попытался убрать руку Дэмерон со смешком, но едва не промахнулся миом нее. Его движения были медленными, неуклюжими. Дэмерон не отрывал от него взгляда, пристального и жадного, и что-то неприятно провернулось у Рей внутри.

— Ну же, — Рей не осознала, что говорит вслух, пока не услышала свой голос, нарушающий ватную тишь форсбонда. — Соберись. Бен, приди в себя.

Дэмерон наклонился и медленно, со вкусом, как человек, которому некуда торопиться, поцеловал Бена. Бен вздрогнул. Он попытался оттолкнуть Дэмерона, и даже сказать что-то, но он бы даже лот-котенка не смог подвинуть — Дэмерон легко перехватил его за запястья и прижал к матрасу, продолжая настойчиво целовать Бена.

«Соберись», — подумала Рей.

Давай же. Ты же джедай. Ты же криффов джедай.

Она ненавидела пьяных.

Дэмерон ненадолго оторвался от Бена, пальцем отводя его губы.

— Что ты д-лаешь? — выдохнул Бен. — Это н-н’см’шно.

— Я и не шучу, Бен, — ответил По. — Все в порядке. Завтра ты этого не вспомнишь. Просто получай удовольствие.

Он снова поцеловал его, в это раз жёстче, удерживая за подбородок. Бен попытался вывернуться из-под него, но безуспешно, попытался отвернуться, но По держал его крепко.

Рей отвела взгляд.

Она рассматривала мутные очертания предметов мебели в комнате, стараясь не думать о том, что происходит рядом с ней — и одновременно очень далеко. Она все равно бы ничего не смогла сделать.

Услышав сдавленный вздох Бена, Рей обернулась — хотя не хотела этого делать, это было рефлекторное движение.

По, видно, нацеловался вволю и принялся раздевать Бена: стащил с него сапоги, расстегнул штаны и сдернул их тоже. Бен лежал перед ним, без сил, иногда пытающийся что-то промямлить. Его ноги были бесстыдно разведены в сторону, и Рей молча рассматривала Бена, пока Дэмерон раздевался сам, понимая, что должна бы отвести взгляд.

— Н-нсмотри, — выдавил Бен, — п’жалста, не смотри.

Рей поняла, что он обращается к ней, но Дэмерон этого не знал.

— Я буду смотреть, — сказал он. — Я всегда на тебя смотрел, Бен, так долго… Я не хочу лишаться этого удовольствия.

Он провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Бена, и тот вздрогнул.

— Расслабься, — попросил Дэмерон.

Он достал из кармана небрежно брошенных рядом штанов тюбик и выдавил содержимое себе на ладонь.

— Так будет легче. Приятнее.

Он принялся размазывать лубрикант по своему члену, не сводя жадного взгляда с Бена. Его глаза, подернутые поволокой, исследовали тело Бена, открытое его взору. Когда Дэмерон порывисто наклонился и стал целовать Бена в живот, Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. Она была бы рада отвести взгляд, но ее словно держало что-то. Как в дурном сне, где твой разум подсовывал тебе то, что ты никогда бы не захотел увидеть воочию.

Как во сне Дэмерон закинул ногу Бена себе на бедро, прижимая головку члена к его сжавшемуся входу. Медленно, короткими толчками он начал входить, удерживая Бена за бедра. Бен дёрнулся и сипло застонал, и Дэмерон зашипел:

— Тихо, тихо Бен. Расслабься.

Как во сне, он начал двигаться, медленно, сдерживая себя. Его дыхание звучало приглушенно, в отличие от громких, для Рей, рваных вздохов Бена, до жути напоминавших всхлипы.

Рей застыла, чувствуя себя беспомощной - даже меньше чем беспомощной. Сколько раз она говорила себе, что если что-то подобное случится на ее глазах, она не будет стоять и смотреть. Чего бы ей это не стоило. А теперь не могла пошевелиться, бессильно глядя, как первый пилот Сопротивления, личная головная боль генерала Хакса и просто хороший человек тяжело дыша, почти выстанывая имя Бена, втискивается него, его член, влажный от смазки, в тонких нитках крови, ходит туда-сюда, внутрь и наружу, а Бен лишь лежит, безвольно, прикрыв рукой лицо, обмякнув. Картина совершенно сюрреалистическая, невозможная. Светлые ребята Сопротивления таким не занимаются — но вот же они. И Рей может слышать их, может видеть, хотя какая-то часть ее все еще отказывалась верить в происходящее.

Казалось, что Бен без сознания, но Рей знала, что это не так. Форсбонд существовал только пока они оба были в сознании. Хотя для Соло лучше было бы отключиться.

«Пожалуйста, — подумала Рей. — Вырубись наконец. Избавь себя и меня от этого. Ведь я ничего не могу сделать. Я правда ничего не могу сделать. Прости меня, я просто смотрю».

— Ты — как самая яркая звезда! — выдохнул Дэмерон. — Где бы ты ни оказался… я всегда найду тебя, Бен. Я никуда тебя не отпущу!..

Рей закрыла глаза, но она продолжала слышать их: шлепки, дыхание, шорох ткани, и внутри у нее все сжималось, будто какая-то ее часть лежала там вместе с Беном. Где бы он ни оказался, что бы с ним не произошло, теперь она вынуждена была чувствовать это тоже. Пусть не в полной мере, но его чувства отзывались где-то глубоко внутри ее души, и это было ужасно.

Наконец, все закончилось. Дэмерон, тяжело выдохнув, распластался поверх Бена. Его спина тускло поблескивала от пота в мутном свете, мышцы на ней напряглись, когда он резко приподнялся на руках, рассматривая Бена под собой.

— Какой же ты все-таки красивый, — тихо и проникновенно сказал Дэмерон. — Возможно, когда-нибудь у нас получится… иначе.

Он еще некоторое время рассматривал Бена с удовлетворенным, но одновременно печальным видом, а потом сел и принялся одеваться. Бен не шевелился. Его грудь вздымалась еле-еле, лоб покрывала испарина. Рей рассматривала его лицо, чувствуя странное, мучительное и жгучее давление в груди. Ей тяжело было дышать, а в глазах щипало, и Рей яростно потерла щеки ладонями, отгоняя это ощущение.

В конце концов, это не ее боль, не ее проблемы, пусть Бен Соло разбирается со всем сам! Ничего с ним не случится! От такого не умирают. Она была вынуждена разбираться со всем сама, и вот она здесь, почти достигшая вершины!..

Но почему тогда _ей_ так больно?

Одевшись, Дэмерон достал из кармана маленькую капсулу с бактой.

— Это тоже для тебя, — терпеливо пояснил он Бену, выдавливая бакту на пальцы. — Иначе завтра тебя ждут неприятные открытия, друг.

Когда он осторожно ввел их в анус Бена, распределяя бакту равномерно, Бен резко вздрогнул, и Дэмерону пришлось удержать его свободной рукой. Бен сопротивлялся недолго, почти сразу вытянувшись на кровати, и Дэмерон закончил промазывать мелкие ранки.

— Вот и все, — сказал он.

Демерон укрыл Бена одеялом, более-менее аккуратно разложил его одежду и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Бена в искусанные губы.

— Спи крепко, Бен Соло. Завтра увидимся.

Когда Дэмерон ушел, Рей медленно приблизилась к Бену, боясь напугать его, чувствуя вину и одновременно понимая, что не может больше продолжать стоять в стороне. Она опустилась на колени перед ним. Бен дышал еле слышно, он находился в сумеречном, пограничном состоянии, уже готовый вырубиться, но еще держащийся.

Рей осторожно положила руку ему на лоб, и он вздрогнул, как раненный зверь.

— Прости. Мне так жаль, — прошептала она. — Бен, мне так жаль, что это случилось. Мне очень, очень жаль.

Она не боялась быть честной — _Бен_ все равно все забудет к утру. К его счастью.


End file.
